Temporary canopy shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up and collapsed have proven to be useful in providing temporary shelter. For instance, erectable canopies may be utilized for a variety of purposes, including, for instance, camping, tailgating, sales, beach shelter, or any other suitable use.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,902, one known erectable, collapsible shelter includes a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework. The legs of that shelter are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. Erecting and/or collapsing the canopy can be an exercise in frustration as the canopy typically requires at least two people to pull, push, erect, and/or take down each of the frame pieces.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved, erection and/or collapsing mechanism that will assist a user in erecting and/or collapsing the canopy in an expedited manner.